


狼王的新娘

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 兽交, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 维吉尔（狼化）×但丁





	狼王的新娘

　　但丁觉得一定得让维吉尔改掉“乱吃”东西的习惯，他现在已经被他变成狼的哥操得死去活来快一天了。

　　他妈的为什么这么大只？？？确定是狼吗？体型都超过LIMBO里的恐怖猎犬了！  
　　一开始但丁还有空想东想西，可是到后面他连自愈的力气都没有了，翘起屁股被狼又长又粗的阴茎捅得在地上一耸一耸的，失神的口水流了一地。  
　　好不容易恢复神智是他哥休息好了突然又来了精神，好像从来没软过的阴茎带着结就直接顶进去，细长的阴茎头穿过结肠拐弯的地方刺进肠道更深处。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”但丁大哭起来，这个不行，真的不行，肚子要被捅穿了。平时正常的维吉尔跟他玩结肠play他就要疯了，变成狼了怎么还这么过分！  
　　但丁受不了了抓住地毯往前爬，被维吉尔直接踩住背按在地上动弹不得，下身被狼的阴茎放肆地抽插顶送。阴茎头穿过肠道狭窄紧致的地方顶到但丁的肚子，拖着皮肤一起在粗糙的地毯上摩擦。  
　　后面疯狂的抽插持续了半个多小时，维吉尔停下来舔了舔但丁满是眼泪鼻涕的脸。终于又结束了一次。  
　　“……我没有那方面的知识，”但丁的嗓子都哑了，他好想喝水，可是他动不了，“狼发情到底要做多少次？”  
　　维吉尔低下头继续舔他，把又热又烫的大舌头伸进但丁的嘴里来回舔弄，但丁被他的舌头堵到嗓子眼差点要不能呼吸。他艰难地挤出一点力气推开他哥的狼头，主动去含住他的舌尖。维吉尔的舌头也变得好大，舌吻都搞得好像平时口交。  
　　亲到维吉尔满足了，他才收回舌头，舔了舔但丁的脸。  
　　但丁感觉屁股又被顶起来，他已经不想动了。  
　　“……维吉尔，你再努力我也不会怀孕的。我生不出小狼的，你放弃吧。”  
　　“呜呜。”维吉尔发出不满的鼻音，一口咬住但丁的肩膀又在但丁的屁股里抽动起来。  
　　屁眼都被操麻了，但是里面还是超有感觉，阴茎在里面搅动着大量的精液让他肚子里发出淫荡的水声。但丁死死地咬住抱枕，开始想念温柔的维吉尔，人形的那个。  
　　维吉尔阴茎结没消过，一直卡在但丁的后穴里，每次抽出来的时候都能看到它在穴口的皮肤上挤出一个环状的凸起。阴茎结完美地契合在但丁的肠道里，维吉尔射进去的精液一滴都没有漏出来，但丁眼看着肚子越来越涨，小腹已经被精液撑到微微鼓起。  
　　等到恢复了点力气，但丁回头揽住维吉尔毛茸茸的脖子亲吻他湿润的鼻头，抓起他巨大的前爪按在自己小腹上，“我错了，你的努力还是有用的，你看我的肚子已经大起来了。”  
　　然后他听到了一声响亮的狼嗥。

　　但丁醒过来天都快亮了，他根本不记得自己是什么时候失去意识的。到后来他被他哥操到体力耗尽完全昏睡过去，维吉尔依旧在他的身体里没完没了的打桩，在他睡着后，维吉尔又射了一次才彻底停下来。无意识的但丁像个被发情的宠物犬欺负的洋娃娃一样大着肚子在地上耸动。  
　　为了不压到也不拉扯到但丁，下体和但丁完全连接在一起的维吉尔保持着一个很不舒服的姿势趴着，过了差不多两个小时，他阴茎上的结才开始收缩变小。他慢慢地把阴茎从但丁的身体里抽出来，还没有完全消退的结把被它操得又松又软的嫣红肠肉带出来挤在红肿不堪的穴口。  
　　维吉尔曲起前爪跪下来，舌头小心地舔着但丁暴露出来的脆弱的肠壁，用舌尖把肠肉一点点顶回肉穴里，接着去卧室把毯子叼过来盖到但丁身上，都做完了自己才趴到但丁身边，头搁在自己的前爪上，鼻尖顶着但丁的额头闭上眼睛。  
　　但丁一睁眼就看到一个巨大的狼头，他呼吸的热气喷到脸上痒痒的。晨光洒在他身上，银色的毛发在阳光里闪闪发光，虽然是匹狼，但丁竟然觉得他长得挺英俊的。  
　　身上还没什么力气，但丁挪过去亲了亲大狼的鼻尖。维吉尔没有睁眼，微微张开嘴打了个小哈欠，舌头舔了舔被碰到的鼻尖，像犯困被打扰的大型犬一样发出模糊不清的昂呜昂呜的不满鼻音。被可爱击中的但丁忍不住捏起大狼的脸皮扯了扯，听到他再次发出同样的声音后开心地抱住他的脖子，把脸埋进长长的狼毛里。  
　　维吉尔身上很暖和，肚子上的毛软乎乎的，他干脆踢掉毯子直接窝进他哥的怀里，巨大的狼爪揽住他的腰。变成狼的维吉尔身上说不清楚是一种什么样的气味，但丁闻着闻着又开始犯困。

　　但丁是被他哥舔醒的。已经是下午了。阳光移开，房间里开始变凉，但丁窝在他哥温暖的身体下边有点不想起来，往毛茸茸肚子里又蹭了蹭。维吉尔把旁边的水瓶叼过来递到但丁手里，看他喝完用鼻子顶了顶他的下巴，然后又指了指他的下身，但丁抱住他哥的大脑袋亲了亲。  
　　“你也知道下面糟糕啊，你是人的时候怎么没见你有这么多精力。”  
　　温顺的大狗狗突然呲牙，脖子上的毛都竖了起来。  
　　哎，他平日巧舌如簧的哥现在无法开口说话，只能用炸毛来表达自己的不满情绪未免也太可爱了。  
　　“你真可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈。”但丁哈哈大笑，把维吉尔搂到怀里揉他头上的毛，“怎么这就生气了，我没有嘲笑你的意思。”  
　　银色的头狼快被他弟弟揉成一只蓬松的萨摩耶。  
　　因为不像平时精液弄得到处都是，除了一些抓伤跟咬痕外但丁并没有感觉下身有特别不舒服，就是肚子真的……很涨。他被变成野兽的维吉尔操到仿佛怀了三个月身孕，微微凸起的小腹下面全是维吉尔射进去的精液，想想就浑身发热。这么刺激的事，人形态真的做不到。  
　　但丁抬起头就对上他哥蓝灰色的大眼睛，维吉尔低下头，舔了舔但丁鼓起来的肚子，喉咙里发出呜呜声。  
　　“你这么努力了我还是生不出小狼让你失望了。”但丁扯着大狼的脸笑着说。  
　　维吉尔咬住但丁的手指，轻轻的。  
　　“好啦，我得去把你的杰作都弄出来。”但丁扶着他哥站起来，挠了挠他的下巴，“要过来看吗？”  
　　维吉尔舔了舔但丁的手指，点点头。  
　　维吉尔四肢直立的时候肩高超过一米三，但丁可以轻松地扶着他哥的脑袋往前走。昨天被断断续续操了一整天，他现在都还有点合不拢腿。他已经很努力的收紧屁股了，但是每往前走一步，都会有大量的精液从后穴里流出来或者直接滴落到地毯上。  
　　一瘸一拐地从客厅走到浴室，但丁的两条腿已经完全湿了，大腿内侧全是亮晶晶黏糊糊的狼的精液。地板上精液随着但丁的行走轨迹滴落成一道歪歪扭扭的线，他停下来稍作休息的地方甚至聚成了一小洼水，家里的空气泛起动物精液的腥臭味。  
　　但丁坐到马桶上终于松了口气，把手伸到下面，用手指掰开红肿的后穴让精液能更快地流出来，另一只手轻轻地按压肚子。维吉尔在浴室门口坐着，眼前的画面让他的爪子都从肉球里伸了出来，在浴室的瓷砖上抓挠。  
　　用手辅助排泄了好一会儿，下面滴落的声音才渐渐消失，小腹恢复平坦。但丁按下冲水按钮，看到门口的维吉尔直勾勾地盯着他的下身，脸有些泛红。是的，他勃起了。接收到信号的维吉尔慢慢地踱步过来，蹲坐在但丁身边，用鼻尖蹭了蹭但丁的脸侧，发出细小的嘤嘤声。  
　　还知道认错？但丁揉了揉维吉尔的脑袋。  
　　刚才精液流出来的时候但丁一边抠一边在回想昨天发生的事情，他也算见多识广玩过的很多花样的人了，但是被一只狗？狼？操，还是第一次。更别说那家伙还是他亲哥变的。  
　　操！太变态了！  
　　但丁咬牙开始撸动自己的阴茎，手指插进湿软的后穴里自慰。他心里清楚，更变态的是他被他哥当成母狼操了一整天射了满满一肚子精液，他竟然有点暗爽。只是想自己被维吉尔射到仿佛怀孕，他就硬得跟铁棒似的。不过他昨天刚开始和维吉尔做的时候，前两次他还能感觉到清晰的快感，特别猎奇和刺激，他像没见过世面的处女一样被维吉尔的狼屌随便捅了两下就非常丢人地高潮了，爽得在地上傻笑流口水。但后来变成狼的维吉尔又凶猛又持久，仿佛不晓得什么是累，他还得集中精神自愈维吉尔不小心弄出来的伤口，根本记不住那些感觉，到最后他被操到完全来不及感受高潮，仿佛失禁了一样，精液和尿混着来。  
　　沉浸在自慰里的但丁突然睁开眼睛，维吉尔在舔他的乳头，发现他看到他了，就用滚烫的大舌头卷住他的龟头舔他的马眼，没舔两下就让但丁爽到尖叫，一下子射进维吉尔嘴里。维吉尔用舌头舔干净但丁阴茎上的精液，他还想接着舔下面，被但丁按住了。维吉尔不明白，歪头看他。  
　　射到有点虚脱的但丁亲了亲他卖萌的哥：“傻大个，急什么，等我洗干净了让你舔个够。”  
　　但丁抱着维吉尔的脑袋休息了十分钟才站起来扶着周边的东西走进淋浴间，打开花洒开始清洗下身黏糊糊的精液。但丁时不时因为脚软摇晃着要摔倒，维吉尔都很担心想进去帮忙，但是淋浴间对现在的他来说实在太小了。  
　　外面的洗得差不多了，但丁拿起另一支前端是光滑金属的水管，缓缓地把小拇指粗细的圆柱塞进自己的小穴里，接着打开了龙头。  
　　温热的水流涌进肚子，小腹鼓胀起来的感觉让他想起一肚子的精液又有点硬。他呻吟着撸了两下半翘起来的阴茎抽出水管，把手指伸到小穴里去抠，大量带着精液的浑浊水流慢慢地流出来。他重复了一次，这次灌了更多水进去，等水都流干净他已经满身大汗。  
　　平时如果他们玩得太过火需要清理都是维吉尔帮他弄，现在他又累又虚弱还得自己清理。但丁丢下水管，走出去抓住他哥的脑袋，一口咬住他的鼻子。  
　　但丁咬得很用力，但是维吉尔没有叫，耳朵还撇向两边微微下垂。但丁松了嘴，维吉尔鼻头后面那一块被但丁咬出了血，银色的毛发里血渗出来非常明显。维吉尔把爪子搭在但丁的手上，伸出舌头讨好地去舔他的嘴角，但丁有点烦他不想他舔，但坚持了一会儿就放弃了。  
　　和这么大一只狼接吻太难了。但丁捧着维吉尔的头，亲吻他的吻部，很快狼的大舌头就伸过来钻进他的嘴里，但丁只好含住它，含住舌尖像舔龟头那样吮吸这个柔软的肉块。狼的口水好多，但丁的下巴很快就被搞得湿淋淋的，狼的大舌头在他的嘴里来回抽动，舔他的上颚，舌尖不断钻到喉咙口让但丁有点反胃无法呼吸，眼泪被从眼眶里逼出来。  
　　但丁有点生气地推开维吉尔，用力打他的脑袋。  
　　“你怎么变成狼了就只顾自己爽！”  
　　狼的脾性大约确实是影响了维吉尔的思维方式。在维吉尔的角度，但丁闻起来非常香，但丁的味道占满他的整个鼻腔，充斥着他的整个脑子，他的世界里只有但丁。他的脑袋只给了他两个指令，和但丁交配，直到他怀孕，或者直接咬断但丁的脖子，把他吃掉。  
　　维吉尔小步走过去把他毛茸茸的大脑袋搁到但丁的肩膀上，贴着他的颈侧再次开始讨好般地磨蹭。  
　　“撒娇到是学得很快。”太吃这一套的但丁无奈地揉了揉维吉尔颈后的毛，对他说，“等下要让我爽，不然我就剃光你的毛。”

　　但丁带着维吉尔回了客厅，反正已经一塌糊涂了不怕继续糟蹋。他躺到沙发上，在腰下面垫上靠枕，然后分开双腿。又勃起了的阴茎顶端稀薄的精液顺着柱身往下流，洗干净的后穴也完全暴露出来，红肿的穴口跟着但丁的呼吸一张一合，露出些许被操到松垮的肠肉。  
　　维吉尔懂事地走过来，开始舔弄但丁的大腿内侧。他故意避开了最需要抚慰的阴茎和后穴，有些粗糙的舌面从上往下舔，一直舔到腿根。  
　　但丁身上香甜的气味又变得浓郁起来。维吉尔张开嘴轻轻地在但丁的大腿内侧咬出一个渗血的牙印，他很想彻底咬下去，但不可以。他舔了舔自己变得干燥的鼻尖，直勾勾地盯着但丁的眼睛。  
　　“你要是不听话就会变成秃狼。”  
　　“…………”  
　　面对弟弟的威胁，银色的头狼发出不满的呜呜声，用他的大爪子把沙发套抠到起毛，但丁又瞪他了才乖乖伸出舌头去舔但丁的阴茎。  
　　“啊❤”  
　　野兽的舌头滑过龟头让但丁叫出声来，但丁双手捏住自己的乳头来回搓弄，他看着维吉尔舔他，血红的舌头舔掉他流出来的精液把他的阴茎上舔得都是口水。  
　　“乖狗狗，奖励你吃肉棒。”  
　　维吉尔张开嘴，慢慢地把但丁的阴茎吞进嘴里。但丁不停地吞咽口水，他好怕维吉尔会突然合上牙齿。野狼灼热的呼吸喷洒在但丁的龟头上，巨大的舌头在布满利齿的狼嘴里包裹住整根阴茎，然后再吐出来。但丁紧紧地抓住自己的胸部，快感在下腹聚集，他把手放到自己的阴茎上来回撸动，维吉尔则开始舔他的小穴。  
　　“……维吉尔……把舌头伸进去……”但丁手指掐住自己的马眼把屁股抬得更高。  
　　但丁的后穴还没有恢复得很紧，维吉尔很轻松就把舌头插了进去。  
　　“啊！！！对，就是这样……乖狗狗，舔我……嗯❤……继续舔……舌头再深一点……往里面舔❤……”  
　　巨型猛兽粗砺滚烫的灵巧肉舌在肉穴里面舔弄细嫩的肠壁，模仿阴茎来回抽动，夹着口水又把但丁的小穴舔得湿哒哒的像是灌了一整支润滑剂。  
　　“！！！”但丁被狼的舌头日到腰颤，挺起胸把自己的乳头都捏肿了。“只是条舌头而已怎么这么爽……但丁你他妈是要被狗舔到射吗……”  
　　空气里翻涌着越来越香甜的味道，甜美的荷尔蒙又开始侵蚀野兽的理智。被舌头操弄的但丁的呻吟声越来越大，维吉尔趁着机会把舌头刺得更深，他的鼻尖顶到但丁的会阴，舌尖在肠道里卷起微微一勾。  
　　后腰一阵强烈的酥麻感像闪电一样击中了但丁的大脑，让他蜷起脚趾叫着射了出来。  
　　维吉尔抽出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，露出捕食者的眼神。  
　　想要吃掉他。  
　　想要咬破他的喉咙，吸干他的血。  
　　想要撕开他的肚子，扯出他温暖的内脏。  
　　想要吃掉他的肉，嚼碎他的每一根骨头。  
　　全都吃掉，一丝不剩。

　　维吉尔前爪按在沙发上，他俯身上去舔吻刚刚射完还在高潮里的但丁。  
　　好甜。他好甜。  
　　维吉尔舔开但丁的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他嘴里不停舔动。浑浑噩噩的但丁被顶到只能不停吞咽狼的口水，他试图回应，但狼的舌头太大了，完全堵住了他的嘴。  
　　维吉尔把勃起的阴茎对准刚才被他舔得湿淋淋还滴落口水的穴口，用力一挺就刺了进去。但丁被顶到从沙发里弹起来，尖叫声噎在喉咙里。狼的阴茎头直接穿过结肠，在他肚子上顶出一个凸起。  
　　但丁开始大骂脏话，揪着维吉尔脖子上的毛把他能想到的统统骂了一遍。  
　　没什么用，很快他就又被维吉尔操到只会哭了。他一哭，维吉尔就舔他，就好像他的眼泪尝起来也是甜的一样。  
　　……  
　　“我屁眼都要被你鸡巴操烂了你这个杂种狗！要不要我帮你在我屁股上记你到底操了几次啊！你他妈变回来了记得给钱！”  
　　“贱人！垃圾！长了个狗鸡巴了不起是吗！我要给你切了卖给做伟哥的！中华街狗肉多少钱一斤！”  
　　“维吉尔！！！！你他妈还敢咬我！！！！我绝对要把你的毛剃光！！！”  
　　……  
　　“……呜……太长了，你鸡巴太长了……不能插得这么深，肠子会坏掉的……”  
　　“……慢点……轻点……呜呜呜……操你妈你真的是狗听不懂人话吗……”  
　　“……维吉啊啊……肚子……肠子……要被捅烂了……”  
　　……  
　　“……维，求你……求你在卡住之前拔出去……”  
　　“……求你了……”  
　　  
　　不知道是因为连续折腾得太凶精神不行了还是野兽维吉尔实在太蛮横霸道不讲道理，做到后面但丁大概是真的有点崩溃了，松开抓着维吉尔的手开始嚎啕大哭。  
　　但丁这一哭，空气里的甜味瞬间就消失了。  
　　这下轮到维吉尔懵了。他手足无措地停了下来，可他已经成结了，甚至还在射精。他现在无法把阴茎从但丁的身体里拔出来，他只能用鼻尖去拱他，用舌头舔他，试图哄他，但但丁根本不予理睬。  
　　客厅里的味道越来越苦，维吉尔的耳朵彻底耷拉下来，他趴在但丁的身上发出呜呜呜的声音，不时低低的吠叫两声，伸出舌头去舔但丁颊边流下来的眼泪，苦得他心都揪起来。  
　　他什么也做不了，只能保持这个姿势不动，希望结能早点消退。  
　　过了大半个小时，情绪崩溃的但丁渐渐缓了过来，看到趴在自己胸口摆出一对飞机耳的维吉尔，他抽噎着揉了揉他的耳朵。  
　　“你好重，想压死我吗……”  
　　维吉尔撑起身体，凑上去小心翼翼地舔了舔但丁的脸，又蹭了蹭。  
　　“只要你让我把你毛都剃了，我就原谅你。”但丁说。  
　　“嗷嗷嗷！”维吉尔大声抗议。  
　　“说什么都没用，我绝对会剃的。”  
　　维吉尔喉咙里发出发怒的咕噜声，然后他的眼睛突然眯成一条线，往前一挺腰，但丁的屁股立刻被顶了起来。  
　　“维吉尔，你他妈！”但丁气到不知哪里来的力气，抓起手边的东西就去砸维吉尔的头，“把我操死和被我剃毛你选一个吧！”  
　　“嗷呜，嗷呜，嗷呜——”  
　　“……啊……啊……啊～……”  
　　  
　　


End file.
